DreamWish
by Jealousy-Kun
Summary: My fist fanfiction so be gentle. There basically a love dream between Tsukune and the other five girls. the first story has been fixed. Sorta kinda involving sex, so this be mature rating.
1. Ruby

"Wake up Ruby." Said a harsh voice, jolting Ruby awake. As Ruby had slowly awoken, she faintly noticed the clothes that she had usually worn

were gone and were replaced with black leather clothing that had barely covered her body, with most of it missing on her back and backside.

When she had tried to move, she discovered that her arms had been chained and locked up just below her elbows and were bolted to the roof of

the room that she was in, putting her body in a Y position. " I was wondering when you would wake up Ruby-Chan." Said an all to familiar voice

that had shocked Ruby awake even more as she realized whom it was. "TSUKUNE!" she said as she tried to look up. As soon as she did, her back

had started to sting. "What's happening, why am I tied up like this?" "Don't you remember Ruby-Chan, you were begging me to do this to you, all I

did was accept. " he had moved closer to Ruby so that she could see him better. He was wearing no shirt and had tight leather pants on, showing

more then what Ruby was used to seeing on him. "You mean, your actually doing this to me?" Ruby had said, her face barely going red from

excitement. Tsukune had moved even closer to her, she had notched in his left hand was holding a studded whip that was dragging on the

ground. When he had gotten close enough to her, he had used his right hand and had punch Ruby in the stomach, all the air had got knocked out

of her, then tsukune had grabbed her by the neck, but was not choking her and had pulled her closer to him, her arms staying in the same place

had started to hurt her as he pulled her to far from where she was and had kissed her on the lips. Ruby, stunned by what was happening to her,

had begun blushing even more and was slowly closing her eyes and kiss back when Tsukune had pushed back and had walk behind her. "Ready

to continue where we left off?" Tsukune had said with no emotion in his voice, holding the whip with both his hands. "Yes, do whatever you want

to me, Tsukune-Chan." With that, Tsukune had begun whipping her on her back, hard enough for it to hurt, but soft enough for it not to bleed.

After about 10 minutes of Ruby's pleasurable torture, Tsukune had dropped the whip and had gone towards ruby. Ruby, Barely having enough

strength to stand, was loving ever minute of it. Tsukune had wrapped his arms around Ruby, one arm around her waist, and the other grabbing

hold of her breasts and was moving it lower and lower down Ruby's shaking body. "I love you, Ruby." Tsukune had said softly into her ear. " I love

you too, Tsukune." She could feel his warm hand moving sensually down to between her legs. "Ruby. RUBY!" Said a familiar voice. Ruby had looked

forward, and saw the head master dressed in a black version of his clothes. "RUBY, wakeup. WAKE UP!!" Ruby had jumped from the chair that she

was sleeping in with her head on the desk, with a letter stuck to her head, making everything white. "It's about time you woke up, I've been trying

to wake you for about 10 minutes now." The headmaster had said, pulling the letter off of her head. "Now that you're awake I need you to…" He

paused as he notched tears starting well up in her eyes. S=She had started to cry louder now Screaming, "IT'S NOT FAIR!!" as she threw her head

onto the desk using her arms as pillows for covering. The headmaster, scared that he somehow frightened poor Ruby had stared to pat her on the

back trying to cheer her up. "There, there Ruby. I didn't mean to yell. It'll be fine, come on. Please stop crying, please…"


	2. Mizore

"I can't sleep again, every time I'm about to, Tsukune pops into mind." Mizore thought to herself, trying to get comfortable in her bed. "He's so

cute,it's hard not to think about him." She thought, moving over to the side of her bed that had her bedside table next to it and open the top

drawer and removed a picture of Tsukune sleeping in his bed with out a shirt on, his X shaped scar lightly showing. "When ever I see this picture I

just can't help myself." She said, as she moved her hand lower to below her waist. "Ah, tsukune, I wish you were mine." Right after she said

that, someone had knocked on her door, which had scared Mizore enough to stop her. "Who is it!" She yelled, irritated that someone had stop

her." It's me Tsukune, mind if I come in?" Mizore's eyes widen with shock. "TSUKUNE! Hold on!" she said, as she jumped out of her bed out of her

bed and put back on the clothes she wore that day. After she had finished dressing herself, and ran towards the door and opened it. "Hi Tsukune,

what are you doing here this late I thought you would have been asleep." She said, noticing that he was wearing a white T-shirt and gym shorts.

"Nothing really, I couldn't sleep at all, and so for some reason I just walked here." He said, as he rubbed the back of his head and had an

embarrassed smile on his face. "Mind if I come in?" "Sure Tsukune!" as she widened the door for tsukune to enter, a slight chill went down his

spine. " It's kind of cold in here isn't it." "Yeah sorry, the coldness makes me feel better when I sleep." Mizore said as she slowly closed the door.

As she turned around to look at Tsukune, she noticed that she accidentally left a pair of panties on the ground. Before tsukune had a chance to

look down to see them, Mizure had ran towards them to pick them up but fell in the process and had accidentally shown the panties she was

wearing to Tsukune. Tsukune had paused a minute from what he saw but had ran towards Mizore to help her up to her feet. "Mizore–Chan, are

you all right?" " Yeah, just a little tired is all." She said, blushing a little from how close Tsukune was. "Oh, then maybe I should leave then." "NO,

please stay. I like it when your near me" Mizore said, embarrassed from what she just said, moved over to her bed and sat down, keeping her

gaze towards the ground. Tsukune had moved over to where she was and sat down next to her. "Hey mizore, look at me." He said, he said with

passion in his voice. Mizore looked up towards him, and saw as he moved closer to her, as if he was trying to kiss her. Mizore, surprised as to

what Tsukune was doing had fallen back onto her bed; her shirt had risen up showing her belly button. Tsukune had chuckled a bit at what she

had done but had stopped and moved closer to her again. This time, when Mizore had seen what Tsukune was doing, had moved closer to him in

order to kiss him back. As their lips touched, Tsukune had put his hand underneath her shirt and started to move it closer towards her breasts. He

had separated from her, " You're not wearing a bra." Tsukune said, a sly smile had risen across his face. " I didn't think you were going to stay this

long." "Well then maybe I should stay a bit longer then." As soon as he said that, he had started to take his shirt and pants off, showing a pair of

boxer shorts underneath, which were then removed by Mizore, who had already removed all her clothing. Mizore had stop in place when she had

saw something that she thought she would never as she had started to prepare herself from what was about to come, trembling from excitement.

Tsukune saw her trembling, "Don't worry Mizore, I promise to all ways stay with you." When Mizore had heard those words, her trembling had

stopped. "Thank you Tsukune." Mizore had wrapped her arms around Tsukunes neck, telling him that she was ready. Tsukune knew what she

meant and proceeded with the ritual of love. As soon as he inserted it, Mizore had winced with pain, but was soon replaced with pleasure.

Tsukune was moving at a slow place to keep from hurting Mizore. "Faster Tsukune, faster." Mizore said, as she crossed her legs behind Tsukune to

push him closer towards her. Tsukune had done what she said and had gone faster, faster with every push; perspiration had started to go down

their bodies. For what seemed like eternity had passed both had started to realize that their time together was about to come to pass. "Mizore, I

don't know how much longer I can hold back." "I don't care, I want all of you inside me, don't hold back." Mizore said, knowing that she couldn't

hold on much longer either. They both started to moan in completed pleasure as they finished their bond between each other. " I can't believe all

of that really happened." Mizore said as she fell onto her bed. She moved over to hold on to Tsukune again. But as she did, she noticed that his

hairstyle had changed and was darker color, and he had a different smell from before. As she turned him over to look at his face, she discovered

that she wasn't looking at Tsukune, but Gin instead! "Was it good for you as it was for me." Gin said with a very disturbing smile of his face.

Mizore, horrified to the max, had risen from her bed screaming as loud as she could, "NOOOOO!!!" as she ran towards her door to make a very

quick escape. She turned to look at the scene of the crime, only to notice that Gin was there, neither was Tsukune, and her room was in the same mess

as it was the day before she went to bed. "Oh god, oh god, it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare." She said quietly, as she lost the strength in

her legs to stand, "Just a very terrifying, horrifying nightmare." She repeated as she fainted from over excitement and fell on the floor.

* * *

**Well I hope I did OK, I'm starting run out of creativity so my 3rd one will be kinda hard to write but I will try if you like this one. And my endings suck as well so sorry.  
**


	3. Kurumu

Kurumu was looking at herself in a full body mirror, in the nude. "Damn, why won't Tsukune ever visit me during the night, I'd let him take me when

ever he wanted, he just needs to ask. Maybe I should be more forceful, letting him catch a hint?" She said as she started fondling her own

breasts, "Maybe there not big enough." She said aloud, notching that she was talking to her self. "Great, I'm playing with my self AND I'm talking

to myself, I should try to stop that." She said, as she walk over to her closet and slipped on a see-thru nightie and went over to her TV. "Maybe a

movie will help me keep my mind off of Tsukune." She moved to her DVD collection and pulled out a random movie and put it in her DVD player, and

sat on her pillow that she threw on the ground. A while after she watched the opening credits she heard a light rapping noise on her window, "It's

just the wind." She said, as soon as the beginning of the movie started, the noise at her window started getting louder, "Or maybe it's some birds,

they're the only things stupid enough to be this high." Once she said that. The noise turned into a knocking sound and she heard a voice coming

from the other side. "Ok, who the hell is outside my freaking window!" she sat up, and ran towards her window to see what was going on. As she

opened the window expecting a bird to hit her in the face, she saw Tsukune barley leaning against the building, a panicked look on his face.

"TSUKUNE! HOLD ON!" Kurumu screamed, as she released her wings and flew out the window to save him from certain death. She grabbed hold of

his arms and flung him towards her room, barley missing the window. Kurumu flew back inside to her room and landed gracefully on the ground.

"What the HELL where you thinking! You could have killed your self!" she yelled, as Tsukune barely regained his composer. "Sorry, but I couldn't

help it, I wanted to see you all the sudden and I didn't want to walk down the hall so I could get in trouble." As his voice was soft and caring as

always, but somehow more sweeter this time. As he looked up to see Kurumu, he noticed what she was wearing and quickly turned around. A

moment later Kurumu realized why Tsukune turned around, sighing she went to her closet and put on a silk robe. "Ok, you can turn around now."

Kurumu said, for some reason not embarrassed and had hoped Tsukune had saw something, a small smirk spread across her face. Tsukune had

turned back around slowly to make sure nothing awkward would happen again. As he saw her, he noticed that the robed did nothing in covering

her body, it was loosely tied around her waist, reveling a little bit of cleavage and the bottom was so short that it barely covered her bottom half,

and looked like it was made from silk. Her hair was let down instead of being tried up like it usually was and had just gone down to her neck.

"Wow, she looks a lot more beautiful then usual." Tsukune thought to him self "So tsukune, care to tell me why you WERE OUTSIDE MY WINDOW

AGAIN!" Kurumu sounded a bit irritated. "W-well, don't ask me why, I just got this irresistible urge to see you all the sudden, and I couldn't stop

myself from coming over." He said, just as she sat on the ground and keep his eyes on he ground so he wouldn't see anything. "What's does he

mean, does he actually like me or something?" Kurumu thought, she moved closer to Tsukune and started to get towards the ground to be at the

same height as Tsukune, and started crawling seductive position. When her face was close enough to Tsukune, she pushed his head up so she

could try to kiss him. As she was about to touch his lips, Tsukune had raised his hand to stop her in place, "Now Kurumu-chan, you know what will

happens if we kiss, How about I treat you instead." Tsukune said, as he said, as he moved his head towards her neck and gently kissed it, and

started to go lower and lower on Kurumu. Kurumu, knowing where he was going, untied her robe and nightie, reveling her soft skin as Tsukune

moved his head over her breasts and gently kissed (you figure it out) them. Kurumu had moaned in pleasure as she moved back towards a wall to

lean against and spread her legs for Tsukune to easily reach. When Tsukune had finally reached her lower half, Kurumu couldn't help but push

his head lower to reach her faster, only because she couldn't wait any longer. Tsukune had kept his head below and had begun to do

something other then kissing her. Kurumu couldn't keep the pleasure stay inside and started to moan loudly and jerked about a bit from what

Tsukune was doing, keeping her hands on top of Tsukunes head to keep him from moving to anywhere else. Five minutes later, her lower half was

starting to shiver; Kurumu knew she couldn't last any longer, but before that, she discovered that Tsukune's head wasn't were it was supposed to

be, when Kurumu looked around looked around the room he was no longer there, the window closed, it was as if he was never there. As she was

trying to figure out why he wasn't there, a flash had come from the corner of her room. When she turned another to look another flash when off in

here face. When the lights went away, she discovered that it was that creepy snail guy that tried to blackmail her. "Oh come on, we were almost

done with the shoot." He said, a creepy and disturbing smile went across her face. Kurumu screamed as loud as she could, she was about to

scream again, she realized that she was back on the pillow, with the movies credits ending on the movie she was watching "Oh GOD, I can't

believe that entire thing just happened, oh god I can still fell his eyes on me. Ew ew ew, I feel so disgusting I need I shower!" she yelled, as she

ran out of her room towards the shower room removing her clothes and throwing them off into the hall, not thinking about grabbing a towel before

running, although such thing didn't really matter as much when trying to remove such a memory from her mind for all eternity.


End file.
